Jacob
by dwarfperson
Summary: With the pack mind, none of your secrets are safe. Bella hurt Jacob, not physically, but emotionally. He practically died inside when she chose the bloodsucker over him. But life doesn't have to be that way. Right? Bonni is a Quileute girl. But the going is tough when you're the first ever GIRL werewolf. Life is simple, right? Wrong. Jacob/OC
1. Prologue

Jacob : Prologue

Jacob was hurt really bad by Bella, not physically, but emotionally. Bella didn't know what she was doing, she ran off with that _bloodsucker_ and Jacob practically dies inside. But what if Jacob never had to go through that pain, what if, someone was there for him too?

Bonni is Jared's older brother, and right now, her life sucks. Being the only _girl_ werewolf is hell. That is until Jacob joins the pack. At least that's what Bonni thinks, but with the pack mind, none of your secrets are safe.


	2. Chapter 1

Jacob : Chapter 1

"Leah, you know that Sam's no good for you", I tell Leah as I jump onto her bed and lie down.

She smiles at me and sighs, sitting next to me.

"One day Bonni, you'll understand what its like to be in love", she says, a dreamy smile plastered to her face. She's been like this ever since she got together with Sam, dreamy, not paying attention. Sometimes it annoys the hell out of me, but sometimes I envy her. I've never had anyone like she has Sam. He's always there for her when she's feeling down, comforting her. Leah's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, but something about Sam annoys me. I don't know exactly what.

"Shut it Love-struck! I don't want to hear all this lovey-dovey crap!" I say poking her in the ribs and giggling.

She rolls her eyes at me, smiling.

"Uh huh, then what's all this about Embry that I've been hearing? Hmmm?" shy says to me.

"SHUT UP!" I shout at her, standing up in protest, "You know that that's not true! It was _you_ that made it all up!"

She laughs and smiles at me. "Whatever", she says lying back, "You should probably go, Sam's here"

I scowl and mutter, "Bye Love-Struck", as I leave. At least I got out before she threw a cushion at me.

~oOo~

It was almost dark by the time I got home. Shoot. Mom would be frantic.

"And what time do you call this young lady?" My Mom asks as I come through the door and into the dining room.

"Dinner time", I say as my stomach rumbles.

"You where supposed to be home an hour ago!" my Mom says exasperatingly.

"Sorry, I got caught up at Leah's", I say, slipping past her and heading for the kitchen.

"You kids! You're hardly ever at home these days", she says sighing.

I heat up some pasta and head back into the dining room. I look up when I pass Jared. He's silently laughing to himself, probably about some stupid joke I never want to hear.

"What's up with you?" I ask him as I sit down.

"Nothing", he says smirking. This is what I really hate about my little brother, it's like he's always got some little joke that I don't know about. It really bugs me.

"Tell me", I say, reaching over and flicking him on the head.

"How about this, NO", he says, flicking me back.

"Tell me!" I demand, punching him.

"Ow!" he exclaims. I raise my fist a secound time

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell you!" he says, "It was your face, when Mom said you're hardly ever in the house"

"Oh, I didn't realise my face was so funny to you. Idiot"

"Shut it, Mrs. Call!"

I groaned, "Not you too! I don't like him"

"Whatever" he says smirking.

I get up and storm off to my room, stupid little brothers.


	3. Chapter 2

Jacob: Chapter 2

Jacob Black POV

_I was running through the forest, trees whizzed past me at an alarming speed, but it did not bother me. I could feel warmth, all through my body, burning away like an open lit fire. The wind whistled through my fur, blowing it out of my face. Broken branches and twigs snapped underneath my paws, with a reassuring crunch. I had to keep running, I had to. Brambles loomed up ahead of me, but I kept running, letting them tear away at my fur. I was panting, out of breath for running so long, but it did not matter, I had to keep running. Then, a flash of blue appeared out of the corner of my eye. I could see the cliff ahead of me now and the wide, sparkling, blue ocean beyond that._

_The sun hovered on the horizon, casting a shadow over the trees, turning them sinister. I wasn't going to make it. The soft forest ground beneath me turned into stone, then disappeared into nothingness, as I lurched myself over the edge, and fell down, into the now blackened sea. I was too late._

I woke with a start. I'd been having the same dream for over a month now. Every night it was the same. I ran, I saw the sun set, and I jumped off the cliff. But, somehow, in the dreams, I knew I wasn't human. It felt like I was some sort of dog, like, a MASSIVE one. Sometimes... the dream scared me.

Embry Call POV

"So what's this about you and Bonni then Embry?" Quil asked. We where at my house and Quil was there, as usual, snacking out of my fridge.

"You eat too much", I told him.

"And?" He asked innocently, "So about you and Bonni...?"

"Who?"

"Bonni Cameron. Y'know, Jared's sister", Quil said, like it was completely obvious.

"Oh..." I said. I honestly didn't even know that Jared _had_ a sister, let alone her name.

"So...?" Quil said impatiently.

"What?" I asked.

"Is it true that you're together? Or that you like her? Or that she likes you?" Quil said even more impatiently.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm guessing that's a no", Quil said disappointedly.

"I don't even know who she is"

"Oh... So I can ask her out?" When he said this, I smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" he said, smacking me back, "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot", I told him.

"Idiot", He muttered.

Bonni Cameron POV

When I woke the next day, light steamed through my window. I looked around my room, at all the posters stuck on the wall, my desk with a lamp in the corner and the deep purple walls. My bed took up most of the space of my small, cosy room, but that's how I like it. Our house was considerably small compared to the houses in Forks. Since we lived on the reservation, most of the houses were small. No one really minded.

I got up and stumbled to the bathroom. My face was a mess, my long dark, black hair stuck up in places, and sleep lined my eyes. After taking a long shower, I headed downstairs to get some breakfast, when my Mom stumbled into the room with Quil behind her, holding an unconscious Jared.

"Mom, What happened?"

"Its Jared", she replied, "He's broke into a fever"


	4. Chapter 3 Mad and Dead

Jacob Chapter 3 - Mad and Dead

Jared POV

The heat. It was so warm! My muscless were screaming in pain, it hurt so bad! I was screaming inside my head, but I didn't dare open my mouth. I could hear vioces, they were loud in my ear, but there was no one standing next to me. They told me it would be allright, that I just had to stay calm, that I'd understand once it was over. I just hope it's over soon.

The heat started burning through my body then, shooting pain down into all my dead limbs and causing me to whimper.

"Jared? Jared! Its okay, I'm here", a vioce said, but it was so quiet, so faded. I didn't know who it was, but whoever it was, gripped my hand tightly as I clenched it into a hard fist.

"Bonni...", that was Mom, I would reognise her vioce anywhere. My childhood memories had her vioce written all over it, soothing me when I had nightmares, calming me down when I got angry and shouting at me when I loved my Mom all the same.

"Bonni, go to bed."

"No. I'm staying with him!", Bonni said.

I hear my mum sigh and then walk out the room. Another round of pain overtook my body, making me cry out, thhis was agony, I couldn't take it! I was going to die!

_Calm down! You're not going to die, not unless I can help it, _the vioce inside my head said. I chuckled, now I really was mad. Mad and Dead.

_You're not dead! Sheesh was it really this bad?_ a different vioce said.

_Not for you, _the other vioce said. It was as if they were arguing.

_Just try to relax._ Realax? How can I realax!

_Just try, and it will be over._

So I realaxed, as best I could. And soon enough, the pain went away, but the heat stayed.

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter but I promise that I'll update again today for you! Either that or Tommorow. I'm going to be on holiday for 2 weeks on Saturday, so I won't be updating until after then. Sorry for the slowness of this chapter, but i hope you like it! Leave a review if you have time! And does anyone have any Ideas for a front cover? Thanks to ****anna-marie-diamondheart-900**** for reviewing recently!**

**Dwarf x**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah I know, don't kill me! But thanks for the 897 views I got on this guys... I know you guys deserve better than this though :/**

Jacob - Chapter 4

Bonni POV

Its monday morning, and I wake up to find myself asleep in the chair in Jared's room. I must have fallen alseep here last night. Jared has had a fever for 4 days now, I would hate to be him. I sigh, my neck and back are stiff and they ache from sleeping in the hard, wooden chair.

School today. Crap.

I get up and realise that I fell asleep in the clothes that I had worn yesterday. I'm about to go over to Jared's bed to check on him, when I realise that he's not there. My eyes widen and I run out the room and downstairs into the kitchen.

"Mom! Mom, Jared's-" I start to say.

"Right here", Says a chirpy vioe from across the room. Jared is sitting at the table, munching away on cereal. He's also not wearing any shirt.

"Ew, put a shirt on! And why didn't you wake me?! I'm going to be late for school!", I say.

"Firstly, I don't want to put a shirt on. It's too hot in here! And you looked so peaceful sleeping there, for once you were actually _not_ scowling" Jared replys.

"Since when did you ever care if I looked peaceful or not?" I said in disbelief, scowling at him.

He shrugs, and continues eating his cereal.

"Since now, I guess", he says as if its the most obvious thing in the whole world.

I give him a puzzled look and head back upstairs to get changed, flicking him on the head as I pass. I hear him mutter, "Not sore anymore", and then I slam the door behind me. I storm upstairs, I am annoyed. There's something he's not saying, there's something different about him.

I grab the phone, and dial the Clearwaters number. I sit on my bed and wait, it rings 4 times before a cheery vioce answers.

"Hello, Clearwater household"

"Hey Seth, it's Bonni"

"Hey Bonni! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"Brilliant"

I chuckle, "Is Leah there?"

"Yeah, I'll just get her one sec!"

"Thanks"

I can hear Seth shouting Leah's name, with no answer. There are muffled vioces then, it _sounds_ like Leah, and it sounds as if she's arguing.

"Uhh.. She's not here", Seth says into the reciever.

"Thats funny, I though I heard her", I say puzzled.

"Uhhh... No... Uhh, that's our dog"

"You don't have a dog..."

"We do now!", He says hurriedly.

"Well tell her I need to speak to her when she gets home, urgently!"

"Okay! Gotta go! Bye!" Seth sounds like he's in a hurry to hang up, and before I can say anything, the phone goes dead.

Hmm, thats odd, why would Leah not want to speak to me?

~oOo~

Leah waited for me at the gates of the rezervation school. She was in senior year and was almost done school forever, lucky. She wouldn't have to spend all her time on the rezervation. Being in my junior year, I still had another year of homework and detentions to go. Lucky me.

I walk up to her and smile, and then notice that her eyes are red and puffy. I was about to ask if she's okay, but she cuts me off saying that she doesn't want to talk about it. I shrug, and tell her that whatever happens, she's always got me. That I'm always here if she wants to talk.

Then she collapses into tears in my arrms. Shit, what do I do now?

She's going on about Sam, and he left her for her cousin, Emily. She's seriously upset.


	6. AN

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm putting this fic on hold until I have enough time on my hands (which I don't right now) I am sorry :/**

**dwarf x**


End file.
